Rocky DeSantos
Rocky DeSantos was the second Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger. Character History As the second Red Ranger Rocky first met the Ranger teens when saving a baby along with his friends Adam Park and Aisha Campbell. The three of them lived in Stone Canyon (a fictional city in California) and were visiting Angel Grove to represent Stone Canyon in the Team Ninja Competition. Because of his skill as a martial artist, Rocky became an immediate target of Lord Zedd, and along with Adam and Aisha, ended up kidnapped and thrown in the Dimension of Despair, along with their favorite Stone Canyon teacher, Mr. Anderson. Luckily, the Power Rangers came to rescue them just in time, but not before Rocky, Adam, and Aisha discovered the Rangers' identities when Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart had to take off Billy Cranston's helmet after Billy fought with the Serpent of Darkness. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were later taken to the Command Center to meet Zordon and were sworn to secrecy. Rocky (along with Adam and Aisha) eventually moved to Angel Grove permanently. Rocky was chosen to replace Jason Lee Scott as the Red Power Ranger after Jason, and his fellow Rangers Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor were selected to attend the peace conference in Geneva, Switzerland. Rocky was entrusted with the powers of the Tyrannosaurus Power Coin and the Red Dragon Thunderzord. In Season 3 of MMPR, Rocky went through one of the most disastrous events for a Red Ranger (despite him not being the leader) when the Thunderzords were destroyed by Rito Revolto and his band of monsters, thus also destroying the original Dinozords and damaging the Power Coins beyond use. Rocky later gained new Ninja powers of the Ape, becoming the Red Ninja Ranger. As a Ninja Ranger, he could perform slide-teleportation, the decoy suit trick, and other Ninja powers. Rocky's Ninja power was enhanced strength and the ability to quickly climb up surfaces. Rocky also gained the ability to pilot the Ape Ninjazord, as well as the Red Shogunzord. He was also later granted the power of the Metallic Armor. The Rangers managed to get the Zeo Crystal, but wanted to make sure that Master Vile couldn't get it again, so the Rangers split it into five sub-crystals and sent them to different points in history. Vile then turned back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children. The Rangers soon recruited the Aquitian Rangers to fight in their stead. Billy had then created a device which would restore their them to their old selves. He used the Ninja Coins as a power source, testing it on himself. This worked, but it allowed Goldar to capture the coins and Zedd destroyed them. As the Blue Zeo Ranger When he returned back from being a child the second time, Rocky became the Blue Zeo Ranger. During this time, Rocky faced a new set of villains and adventures. When Jason Lee Scott, the Ranger he had replaced, came back as the second Gold Ranger, Rocky began to feel left and also felt he was beign replaced by the Ranger he replaced. Trying to prove his worth, he attempted to take on King Mondo by himself. It was only afterwards he realized he was an important part of the team, as well as a friend to Jason. Rocky loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become an stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Rocky likes to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. A rugged outdoors guy with the rugged good looks to match, Rocky is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, even doing splits. Rocky also channels his energy by becoming a lifeguard. It's with this enthusiasm towards everything, that during a practice match, Rocky threw himself into a kick and wounded up landing and hurting his back. While he recouped in the hosptial, his friends were facing a new danger and Zordon had to recruit a new ranger. Rocky never begrudged the fact that he was unable to become the Blue Turbo Ranger. Instead he was relieved that his era of being a Ranger was over. After seeing his friends off at graduation, Rocky opened up his own Karate School. After many years in service as a Ranger, Rocky is enjoying his post ranger life teaching karate and making women's heart melt with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Trivia * Rocky is the first ranger of Latino decent to become a ranger followed by Carlos Vallerte and Danny Delgado, as well as the first Latino Red Ranger, followed by Red SPD A-Squad Ranger Charlie. * Rocky is the only ranger retired due to an injury. * Rocky was the only Red Ranger not to appear in Forever Red. His actor, Steve Cardenas, was contacted and he apparently agreed to be in the episode, but he was moving houses at the tiem and contact was lost. It is unknown if he would've been the Red Power Ranger again had he appeared. * Rocky was the first Red Ranger to not be the leader of the team, followed by Aurico and Wes Collins * Rocky was the first Red Ranger to later become a Blue Ranger, followed by T.J. Johnson. Ironically, later Blue Rangers Sky Tate and Bridge Carson would later become Red Rangers. Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *Ape Ninjazord *Red Shogunzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher **Tyrannosaurus Power Coin **Ape Ninja Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Sword *Power Scope *Red Ninja Ranger *Metallic Armor *Red Shark Cycle Zeo Ranger III - Blue Zords *Zeozord 3 *Super Zeozord 3 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Blue Zeo Sub-Crystal *Zeo Laser Pistol Powered up **Zeo Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Axes *Zeo Jet Cycle Category: Mighty Morphin Category: Zeo Category: Red Ranger Category: Blue Ranger